


幻想乡见闻录－蓬莱山辉夜篇

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 外来的人类来幻想乡求闻的背景。第一人称独白。





	幻想乡见闻录－蓬莱山辉夜篇

露水顺着竹叶缓缓滑落，轻轻敲打着水洼平镜般的波面发出悦耳的“叮咚”声响，我从怀里摸出灵梦画给我的那张可以用简单粗暴来形容的地图，再抬起头打量着四周仿佛看不见底的深邃竹林，因为行路至今仍没有瞧见目的地的影子，我不禁觉得烦躁了起来。

天幕已经逐渐黯淡下来，而在幻想乡这种人类与妖怪共存的境界里，这样的时刻还独自徘徊在外面，对我这样的外来者来说是相当危险的，可我此刻连返回的路线都无法忆起，选择打道回府也变成困难的事情了。

我此番前行，是想要拜访居住在永远亭中的月之公主——传闻中因为触犯了蓬莱仙药的禁忌而逃离至幻想乡的辉夜姬。兴许是因为害怕被来自月宫的追兵寻见了踪迹，她几乎寸步不离自己的隐居之所，若想倾听她的故事便只有亲自登门拜访了。

只是，连月之使者都无法穿越的迷失竹林，我一个普通的人类更不可能轻易到达目的地了。

茂密的竹之海将凉爽的早春之风牢牢阻挡在了外面，一如它拒绝着其他来访者一般，除了我脚下偶尔踩到散落的零星嫩绿发出的沙沙声外，寂静压迫着我的耳膜，令我愈发不自在起来，甚至产生了要不要寻找一下天上北京星的方向为自己指路的想法，可被高大的绿柱切割的视野里，除了隐约的霞光外什么都无法看见。

－啊，是博丽的巫女提到过的那位客人吗？

如此遥远的声音令我几乎以为是自己听错了，猛然撇过头去，映入眼帘的她立于竹林一隅，在昏暗的光线下奕奕闪耀着的双目似乎是夕阳般的颜色，只是距离太远我没法看得更加清晰，她头顶雪白的双耳也清晰地表明了身份。她的神色带着几分谨慎，只是远远地上下打量，显然是在提防着我这位不速之客。

应该是居住在永远亭的月兔吧？那双耀眼的双目和带着些许戒备的态度，我想，她大抵是那位名为铃仙的月兔。就像久陷泥潭的人抓住了救命稻草一般，我连忙友好地颔首肯定了她的猜测，并将灵梦手绘的地图交到了她手中。

“嗯，确实是她的笔迹。”说完这句话，我仿佛看见铃仙紧绷的表情放松了许多，而就在她抬眼的瞬间，那宛如太阳一般炽热的血红色双眸直直地摄入我的视野里，奇怪的眩晕感毫无预兆地袭来，我还没反应过来发生了什么，眼前便只剩下无尽的黑暗。

“看来是醒来了。”

混沌之中好像听见谁低声说了一句，我猛然睁开眼看着空无一物的天花板，试图回想起发生了什么，却只感觉到大脑空白一片，仿佛灌满了难以搅拌的混凝土一般沉重。

“十分抱歉，是铃仙没有控制好她的能力，一不小心误伤到你了。”

清浅的女音一如银色的月光一般澈然流淌，几乎标志性的黑色长发飘入我的眼帘，我连忙坐了起来，有些慌张地向少女低头致意：“不，这边才是失态了……”

“总之，能平安无事到达真是太好了。”面前的少女扬起温和的弧度，和服宽大的振袖轻轻掩住唇，那样恬静淡然的笑容在银色的光流倾洒下更添了一份不食人间烟火的朦胧。不如说，她本就不属于这颗星球，这才使得她如此美好。

“辉夜公主，突然间打扰真是十分抱歉。”我直起背，恭敬地一字一句叫出了少女的名号，而月之公主白皙的手指轻巧地玩弄着桌上那株我无法喊出名字的奇异植物，缓缓地颔首。

虽然少女看起来比我年轻许多，但我心里很清楚，通过蓬莱仙药而得到不死之身的少女恐怕比我的曾祖父都要更加年长。

“平常来讲，”她没有看向我，忽然开口道，“我不会跟外人讲述自己的过去。”

“啊……是这样吗……”这也是可以理解的，毕竟是想要抛弃的过去呢。只是……我不禁掩饰着失望的情绪，对方如此直接的拒绝话语打乱了我准备好的说辞，令我有些进退两难了起来。

月之公主见我紧绷的模样，扑哧一声轻笑了起来，低下头看了看指尖在朦胧月下绽放辉光的奇妙花朵，毫无预兆地问出了看似无关联的话语：“不知道你是否知晓这株植物的真名？”

她突然间的发问令我觉得十分我有些从未见过这般的植物，它拥有缤纷的色彩，而它的光芒并非来自天上的月，是由自身发出，在屋内如七彩的星辰般婉转闪烁，晶莹剔透得似乎连屋外的银色月光都要为它黯淡。

“优昙华只生长在月之都，也难怪你没有见过它了。”巧笑倩兮间，她已经将花枝递到了我的面前，“可只有吸收了世间的污秽，它才能结出灿烂的光玉果实，因而在自己的故乡，它并不能如现在这般美丽，是不是有些讽刺呢？”

只在高洁的月之都破土扎根的圣物，却在污秽中才能绽放出更加绚丽的色彩。

我骤然想起曾经的听闻，以前的辉夜用永远的魔法将居所牢牢遮起，别说跟幻想乡其他妖怪交流，外人根本不能踏入永远亭一步。而如今，身为外界人类的我却坐在她的内室，得以观赏她精心培栽的优昙玉枝。

“兴许月人是比地面的万物要尊贵，可对于拥有永恒的我来说，这样孤傲的矜持会随着时间的河流淡而远去。我想要找到自己喜欢的事物，让琳琅的美好填充永生的空洞。”

被端到手边的温热茶水泛着幽幽的清香，少女淡然地叙说着不死的物语，如在叙说不相干的人的故事那般。

－当我被从月球驱逐、第一次睁开双眼仔细打量着地面的世界时，我已然重生为孩童，理所应当的一切都变得那样巨大。对于在月之都成长的我来说，从这样的角度看着地面是从未有过只事。我几乎忘记了蓬莱禁药的永生之罚，只觉得所有的经历都是那样新鲜，抚养我的父母对我也很和蔼，每天都能遇见不同的人和事，这是在圣洁的华丽囚笼里长大的月之公主所从来没有过的体验。

我立刻就猜到了接下来将要发生的事情，不觉心里一沉，轻声道：“但是，其他人的时间……”

拥有永恒的她，跟周围的人们从一开始就不存在一条时间轴上，哪怕沧海桑田，连我们所居住的这个世界都已销声匿迹，她只能站在一望无际的荒野上，迷茫地徘徊往复。

“是的。当年陪伴在我周旁的人早已化为尘土。”

她的双眼无意识地扫过茶水中自己的倒影，默默地停留了下来，水面上交织的梦影是自己几千年来毫无变化的面容。

－无论怎样壮阔的波澜，对于永恒来说都不过是过眼烟云。

她轻描淡写地啜了一口茶，转头看向花瓶中，七彩的光玉果实沐浴着来自天宇的银色光河，尽情舒展着枝桠。

“不说这么沉重的话题了，我的白日过于漫长，所以想要试着找到自己所喜欢的事情，来迎接不知何时才能见到的美丽夜晚。”她长舒一口气，向身后的铃仙交代道，“茶凉了，为我们换一壶吧。”

我凝视着辉夜姬的背影，她仿佛要融入昏暗的夜。

－尽管昙花最美不过一现，停留于永恒的优昙华却憧憬着她凄美的一现。

为背负永生之罪的她，我最终记录下的，是这样的语言。


End file.
